


MR.JENO

by AALPHARU



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AALPHARU/pseuds/AALPHARU





	MR.JENO

  2019年，这个城市里仍存在着有关吸血鬼和狼人的传说。

  挂在天上的红幕布被黑鸟拉开，满月之夜即将来临。

  “女人，我实在是太喜欢你了，我会永久得注视你，就像这个世界上只有你一个人一样”，旧城区的一间酒吧中，罗渽民倚靠在酒红色的沙发上，对着他臂弯里神情娇羞的女顾客深情得说。  
  “我也会一直爱着你，无论你愿不愿意。”

  看来这女人是真入戏了。

  “真单纯啊，小东西，不过你可要小心，我大概率是个危险的男人，是致命的情话贩子，甚至是渴慕着你的鲜血的吸血鬼。”

  女人听了罗渽民的话，咯咯得笑着，反倒靠得更紧了些，双手搂上罗渽民的脖子，红唇蹭着他的嘴角，哼哼唧唧索吻，罗渽民轻笑一下，俯身去吮女人的唇，她接的长睫毛一下一下刮着罗渽民的脸蛋，粗糙的人工制品几乎要把它刮破，露出里面隐隐可见的青色血管，蓝风铃仿品的劣质气息侵略着他的嗅觉，这些加上女人糟糕的吻技——他只得用舌头蛮横得搜刮着女人嘴里的空气，恨不得就把她吻死在这里，让她完全处于被动，才能让这个毫无章法的女人不碰到他的利齿。

  这一切的一切都让罗渽民感到不适，但当他睁开眼，看到某人的身影时，他的眼底生出一丝笑意。

 找到你啦，jeno先生。

  酒吧另一角。

  “jeno~”，只穿着白色衬衣的男人正双手环抱着一个女人，后者以八爪鱼的姿态贴在了他身上，双手不老实得在男人的腹肌上摸索，一只腿插进了双腿中间，拿膝盖一下一下磨蹭着他的下身。

  被叫做jeno的男人只是眯着眼睛微笑着，任由女人在他身上作乱，他的五官本来很锐利，但一笑起来便显得亲切浪漫了些。

  这就是我的jeno先生，看，他笑得多好看。

  这一对男女在大厅广众面前撕磨了好一会儿，终于在越来越多暧昧的轻咳和起哄声中，女人推着男人进了房间，罗渽民看到李帝努笑意渐失，嘴角微抿，眸色转红，眼底些许狠意，还有半分悲怆。

  Jeno先生，准备要动手了吗？

  “抱歉honey，我有点别的事情，不能陪你了。”

  罗渽民偷偷开启了裤兜中手机的震动，自然得掏出来在女人面前甩甩，在她来不及看清手机屏幕前就又把它收回去，装作遗憾的样子把女人在自己身上的手轻轻扒开，站起身子朝着jeno先生的方向走去。

  “哎，你别走，我有钱，我有的是钱！”

  许是太饥渴，女人在名牌钱包里抽出一沓红色钞票，在罗渽民鼻子底下挥动。

  敢问谁不爱钱？女人一脸得意得望着罗渽民略微凝滞的脸色，本以为这是个清新脱俗的鸭子，没想到也会用老套的推拉技法来给自己抬价，多亏他长得还不错，让她觉得值得在眼前这个家伙身上再砸上一些票子。

  可生活了几千年的吸血鬼啥没见过，腰缠万贯他有过，一掷千金他也玩过，直到几百年前他不慎被猎人关到了铁笼里，整日以蟑螂和老鼠血维持性命，他才彻底与钞票这个腥臭的玩意势不两立。

  在这移动支付的时代居然还有人随身装这么多钱充土大款，真是稀奇，呼扇呼扇塞进他鼻子里的恶臭气息似乎是十分想把他拽回那个阳光灿烂的炼狱，女人脸上不屑的神色也一下一下戳着吸血鬼殿下尊贵的脊梁骨。

  这要是放在以往，那个女人早就被他活生生咬成血袋了，可今天罗渽民显然不想在她身上浪费时间。

  jeno先生，我迫切得想看到你选择继续活下去。

  他忍住本性驱使着的想把这个不知好歹的女人喉管咬烂的冲动，扯出笑容，尽可能轻得亲了下她的额头，拿着有些许茧子的指肚磨蹭着女人裸露在外的肩头。

  “骗你的，honey,我一会就来。”

  他也笑了，笑得也好看。

  在离开外厅的路上他招呼他的同事去伺候那个女人，喜新厌旧几乎是人类的天性，多亏他不是，他只惦记着他的jeno先生。

 

  大概是精虫上脑太急切了，房间门没有关严，罗渽民用手背轻轻一推就吱啦开了一道不大的门缝，里面的两人也没发觉什么异样，他将身子紧贴墙面，观察着门内的情况——李帝努的衬衣被那个讨厌的女人撕成几条，凌乱得拍打在胸前，窄腰上紧紧环绕着她雪白的双腿，他们在互相啃咬着，像是要把对方吃掉，其实其中一方真的有想要把对方吃掉。

　jeno先生，原来你都长这么大了。

　罗渽民回忆起了他与李帝努的第一次见面，在月圆之夜的某不知名墓地，当时他们都在捕猎，群居的狼人家族俯趴在地上，循着气味踪迹在寻找未腐烂完全的尸体，而独行的吸血鬼却优雅得踱步，寻找着在这个地点少见的活人。

　在墓地里哭丧的白裙女人成为了罗渽民的猎物，她的丈夫死于人类与屠夫的第二次大战，在人类的定义里算是个种族英雄，花圈和各种镶金镀银的奖章几乎要把他的墓碑淹没。

  被控制在手以后，女人绝望又凄凉的呼喊让他厌烦，人类在生命面前总是显得如此懦弱，他想马上咬开那女人的喉管结束她的生命，却不小心瞟到狼人一家异样的眼神，呵，大慈善家们。在这些尖利眼神的沐浴中，他都想放人了，要是跟这些重义气有慈悲心的老好人对着干，以后指不定会多出些什么样的事端。

  当手越放越松的时候，突然，他看到了一双眼睛，大点的狼人眼中传神，可那一双只是迷茫得跟着大家转头的方向，懵懂得盯着他，还带着些水雾，里面装着血浴池里怎么也沉不了底的玫瑰花瓣，装着在露台才能看到的镶在深紫天空中的星星，还装着在奢靡贵族宴会上才有的血浆蛋挞——都是罗渽民的最爱。

  要么咬住她的喉管，要么吻住他的唇，他总要有种方式来克制自己的冲动。

  他心中理智的在大声嘶吼——罗渽民，你别犯错，你们是宿敌。

  女人血管崩裂，流下来的血流在她白裙子上炸成了烟花，剩下的全都灌进罗渽民的嘴里，狼人一家用淡漠的眼神看着他，摇摇头走了，他却自此记住了那双眼，和那双眼睛的归属者——一位被父母称为“jeno”的年轻男孩。

  现在该叫jeno先生了，真是好久不见。

  当年那个青涩的男孩显然已经长成了一位成熟的男人，肌肉精壮，胯间的性器颜色赭红，既粗且长，隐隐凸起青色的脉络，正在无休止得在女人身体里抽插，女人的呻吟声为屋内渲染了旖旎的氛围，窗外的月亮还在云雾中挣扎。

  它就要升起来了。

  罗渽民的下身起了反应，不是为女人因意乱情迷而从嘴边流下来的成丝的口水，或是她跟随抽插节奏乱甩的带着粉晕的乳头，而是正在努力工作的jeno先生，他认真又专心，把做爱当作一项严谨的任务，罗渽民隔着西裤布料，跟着室内的频率撸动着自己性器的根部，本来就易显色的西裤上挂上了一滩难耐的水渍。

  在气氛正好之时，李帝努将从女人身旁支撑着的两手悄悄移到女人的脖颈上。

  jeno先生，快动手吧，别让那婊子再享用你了。

  高潮时分女人攀上李帝努的脖子索吻，却发觉自己呼吸的权力被那男人掠夺，以为是他怪异的性癖，却没想到两只手越抓越紧，几乎要把她脖子掐断，她两眼一黑，昏了过去。

  jeno先生，干得漂亮。

  罗渽民几乎要闯进去为他鼓掌，可他克制住了——他想看他的jeno先生如何享用猎物。

  李帝努把性器从女人身体里抽出来，俯下身耳朵对着左胸膛听了听，心脏依旧在跳，她暂时还没死。他把手按到女人的胸前，感受着生命的跳动，虽然他的狼爪已被折断，但并不妨碍他把女人的胸膛撕开，吞食一颗鲜活跳动着的心脏，这会让他能够活过今晚。

  他已经褪去了刚才那个优雅着调情的男人皮囊，化作野兽的模样，眼底发红，凶狠地在女人雪白的胸脯上划了数道血印，却未能将女人的身体撕裂。

  他没有折磨猎物的习惯，他在害怕着，犹豫着。

  “jeno啊，要做只好狼，不可以滥杀无辜啊”——他想起了年幼时大人对他的叮嘱，也许活下去并没有那么重要吧，他把自己推开，踉跄着缩到了房间的一角，小声呜咽着，只是难过。

  要不就这样死吧，他。

  虽已衣冠不整、满身血污，但倒在床上的可怜女人暂时保住了性命，窗外有一缕月光照进房间里，没有进食，李帝努已经没有力气再变身为狼了，他咬着自己的嘴唇等待着身体里抑制不住的兽性将他的生命搜刮而尽。

  jeno先生，你怎么了，不要难过。

 

   “砰。”  
  罗渽民推门进来，看来这可怜的女人终究躲不过今晚的劫数，她被另一位俊美男人从床上捞起来，还留着红手印的脖子被他毫不客气得几口咬断。

  “你们狼人都喜欢吃死尸吗，哦不，也许只是你的个人癖好，毕竟这个世界只剩你一位狼人了。”

  罗渽民轻笑着，优雅得把女人的胸膛扒开，斩断血管，把心脏取了出来。

  “喏，我觉得你比较喜欢吃这个部位。”

  李帝努看到突然闯进房间的苍白又瘦削的陌生男人，他笑的时候隐隐约约露出尖牙。

  “吸血鬼？我以为我们是死敌，就不能安分得看着自己的敌人被灭种吗，别在这多管闲事”，刚才的运动几乎耗尽了他的最后一丝力气，他说话声音轻颤，嘴唇被他咬得苍白又红肿，在罗渽民眼中格外性感。他无力地挥了挥手，打掉送到眼前的心脏，那个不算太圆的东西并没有滚太远，在罗渽民脚边的毛毯长毛中找到了容身之处，跳动了几下后就永远沉寂了下来，“我们和你们不一样，我们不是天生的怪物，我绝不能吃掉一个无辜的人。”

  他的jeno先生真的好可爱，傻得可爱。

  “是，是，是”，罗渽民敷衍得回着，猛地掰下女人的右臂，将残尸往另个角落一丢，“jeno先生，你真是我的小善人”，他蹲下身去与李帝努平视，挑起了那只小狼的下巴。

  “你心底纯洁又善良，在月圆之夜还都会为自己和种群祈祷，可你也难免在月圆之夜变成一只长毛小狗，而且你的家族也...”

  “闭嘴，轮不到你评价我们，再说，我们是狼！”

  没等罗渽民说完，李帝努就出言打断，报复性得狠狠咬着罗渽民调弄他下巴的手，他听到了骨头碎裂的声音，但那人却没有露出什么痛苦的神色。

  “狼驯化后不就是狗吗，就因为人类帮你们清除了屠夫，你们就俯身为他们舔鞋，为他们效劳，最后又被他们倒打一耙，绕来绕去还是被那些灵长类玩弄于股掌之中，我可怜的傻瓜jeno先生。”

  人类先是清除了屠夫，又成为了他们，自大得认为自己就是这世界之主，表面宣扬种族多彩和睦相处，却暗地屠杀着所有非自然生物。

  “我知道你想死，但我永远不会让你得逞，jeno先生，他们会把你的尸体灌满银水，把你摆在博物馆里假模假样得哭泣，装模做样得哀悼着人类最后的朋友的灭亡。而且这个女人，你不杀她，就算你救了她，她也会瞅准机会去警署举报领取大额的赏金，还不如吃了她。”

  罗渽民把女人纤细的手臂拱到李帝努嘴唇上，骨头隔着极少的脂肪摩擦着他的牙齿，血与生肉的香气为他的嗅觉奏响美妙的奏鸣曲。

  李帝努还是不张嘴，罗渽民不得不在他的肚子来了一拳，他也仅仅开了一个缝溜进去了一个小拇指。

  “吸血鬼先生，我求求你，不要管我了“，他趴下去扣自己的嗓子眼，想把刚才不小心吃进去的东西吐出，可无奈连食道都展现出了对过于美味的人肉的依恋。

  “jeno先生，请原谅我不能答应你这个请求，我是想要保护你的，接下来你对我的所有请求，我都会尽力去完成。”

  罗渽民仗着自己体力的优势，将李帝努的双腿分开，跪坐在里面，把自己的皮带扯下捆住了那人的双手。

  “不要怪我用这种方法，是你逼我的，只要让你“吃饱”的话，就可以了，是吧？ ”

 

  他舔着李帝努出血的嘴唇，将那人的裤子扯下，刚运动完的性器有些疲软，无精打采得耷拉着，罗渽民胡乱套弄了几下便喷出了少许白浊的精液，估计刚才是没射进那女人的体内。

  他罗渽民居然在吃一个尸体的醋，想想就不可思议，可事实就真的是这样，他用带着精液的手指插进那人的后方，依着肠壁的褶皱按压着jeno先生的小穴，企图让它适应异物的入侵。

  果然这样的jeno先生才最好看，因为有自己参与其中。

  李帝努被罗渽民的一系列举动吓了一跳，尽可能得扭动着自己的身子企图打断罗渽民的行动，手腕都被皮带勒出了血，可因为体力不支和处于劣势地位，这一点点小的阻挠对于罗渽民的行动来说只是杯水车薪。更要命的是罗渽民的手在他后庭中作乱时，他的内心竟生出了一丝躁动的火苗。

  让他赶快死吧。

 他今夜一共预谋了两次死亡，第一次是为了捍卫种族的尊严，第二次是为了守护自己的羞耻心。

  他把舌头垫到两排牙齿中间，假设他存在即错误，那自杀就是对这个世界的效忠。

  “我说过的，当你想死的时候，我永远都不会让你得逞”，吸血鬼敏锐的直觉发现了这一点，他灵巧得勾住了李帝努的舌头，将那人吻得七荤八素，最后只得大张嘴巴拼命呼吸。

 

  “你也有点想干那事吧，你的后穴湿了，肠液都挤进我指甲缝里了”，罗渽民把手指抽出，对着李帝努天真得眨着眼睛。

  “不，，，这，，，不是重点。”

  李帝努偏过头去，尽量忽视面前人手指上自己的所有物。

  “那什么是？”

  罗渽民把李帝努的头扭过来，肠液居然最先润滑了他主人的脸颊，四目相对。

  “这很荒唐，不是吗...那个，不好意思，你叫什么？”  
  “jaemin,我叫jaemin。”  
  “好的jaemin，我说这很荒唐，我们两个，吸血鬼和狼人，在一起说了超过五句话，还合作杀了一个人，最后我们居然要做爱？”  
  “怎么了，你没跟同性做过爱？”  
  “我......”

  看到面前支支吾吾的jeno先生，罗渽民好像是知道了什么，腾出一只拖着脸的手揉了揉李帝努的头发。

  “没事的，会很舒服的。”

  “这不是重点......”，关于种族矛盾，现在他俩的处境，还有他个人心理过不去的一丝自尊心的槛——交配的时候被压在底下的不都应该是母狼吗，刚想长篇大论讲下去，对上罗渽民的眼睛，他就一下子噤声了。

  作为一个坏蛋，他的眼睛过于清澈了，给李帝努下了蛊术。

  “没事的，对于那些人类，我们的存在都是荒唐的，但我们就他妈的存在着啊，这说明什么，这说明整个世界是荒唐透顶的，我不会逼你，只有你想......”  
  "跟我做爱，jaemin先生。"

  不知道是一时精虫上脑还是热血突然涌上头顶，没等罗渽民说完他就把两双遍布疤痕的腿环在了那人的腰上，眼一闭就仰躺在了一滩血迹旁边，做吧，做完之后，也许这个世界就会好很多。

“做爱可不是这样的哦，jeno先生”，罗渽民看着李帝努认命般躺下，心里万分确认了这人的确可爱得很。

“我刚才就想说了，作为一名狼人，你的阴毛实在是少了点”，罗渽民直直得盯着李帝努那顶到他小腹的性器，含笑说。

“闭嘴，赶紧进来，我后面还没干。”  
“好的，我的jeno先生。”

调教的事情还是慢慢来吧，和jeno先生的春宵一夜才值千金。

罗渽民托着自己的性器顶入李帝努的体内操干起来，那一刹那李帝努感觉自己简直就要昏厥过去，这种疼痛绝不比自己的利爪被连根拔去的感觉，只不过当适应了之后，小穴也跟着抽插的频率一吸一吐，在结合处两人合作得也默契，倒不算是很讨厌。

假如说喜欢上被别人拔手指的感觉是有抖m倾向，那喜欢上被别人插后面的感觉是不是也有点奇怪呢。

李帝努悄悄睁眼看着罗渽民，那人苍白的皮肤上蒙了层细细密密的汗，紧抿的嘴唇毫无血色。明明想自杀两次的人是我，可为什么他看起来快死了呢，李帝努想。

“jaemin,你还行不行，要不我来试试?”

他发誓他是带着关心那人的心理问出这个问题的，但在那人的耳朵里就好像是变了味，像是催化剂一般，使他猛地抬腰猛插。

这个人其他的地方都这么凉，身材这么纤弱，为什么性器却又大又烫呢——这是李帝努在失去意志前的所想。

啪啪声环绕在这个房间里，女人零落的尸首散落在一旁，满月升起来了，月光和精液都毫不吝啬得洒在李帝努身上，都如此温暖。

李帝努也如满月般饱满。

 

第二天醒过来时，李帝努发现自己躺在床上，窗帘大开着，强烈的阳光把房间照的敞亮，jaemin先生已经没了踪迹，他们吸血鬼都没有白天，血迹和尸体已经发黑发乌，完全失去了可食性。

地毯上的心脏不见了踪迹，也许是昨晚累了就不小心吃了，李帝努咂了咂嘴巴，下次还是吃新鲜的吧。

“咚咚，咚咚，咚咚。”  
粗暴的敲门声传来。

“你们已经被包围了。”  
那些家伙们来了。

要和以前一样辩解吗，要再被抓回去凌辱吗，在没几秒的思想斗争中，李帝努打开了窗户，别再犯傻了，而且这次是他真的做了坏事。他把罗渽民留下来的外套披在身上，翻了出去，跳到了一个比较矮的屋顶上。

身体后方传来因剧烈运动而引发的撕裂的疼痛感。

“嘶-”

 

jaemin先生，我们把伤疤撕裂，汇成了一个，让我们共同承担这些荒唐吧，如果不能在阳光下相见的话，黑夜也未尝不可。

不过，你下次也想尝尝走不动道的感觉吗？

END


End file.
